Un rêve enfin réalisé
by Mizumi-san
Summary: Misaki s'énerve une fois de plus face au nouveau BL d'Usagi, mais cette fois il décide que le lapin pervers ne s'ensortirat pas facilement et lui pose un ultimatum.


Bonjours tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic Junjou Romantica, comme d'habitude je vous signale que les personnages et situations de bases appartiennent à Nakamura-sensei.

A chaque fois que je lis junjou romantica je me dis qu'on devrais prendre le BL d'Usagi pour faire une histoire, voici la fic qui à découlé naturellement de cette réflexion.

Mizumi-san and Neither présentent

a Junjou Romantica fanfiction

and a Nolycoporation production

Un souhait enfin réalisé  
><span>

Une goutte de sueur glissa tout le long de son dos, avant d'arriver au creux de ses reins, pour aller se perdre entre les draps.  
>- Misaki, dit Akihiko d'une voix grave, tu es tellement beau.<br>La voix de Misaki s'éleva, encore essoufflée de leur activité précédente: Akihiko, joyeux anniversaire ! 3 ...

**POV Misaki :**

Je-Vais-Le-Tuer. Aujourd'hui sonne la fin de l'existence d'Usami Akihiko, écrivain célèbre pour ses oeuvres littéraires splendides ; et non-célèbre pour ses romans pornos où il s'amuse à mettre en scène sa propre personne et son amant dans des situations tirées de la réalité - mais tellement déformées qu'il fait passer son compagnon pour un pervers. Tout irait pour le mieux si l'amant en question n'était pas MOI. Quand je pense que j'ai fêté avec lui son anniversaire ; que j'ai préparé un succulent repas avec une recette inspirée de ce restaurant où il m'avait emmené une fois ; que je lui ai offert l'ours en peluche spécial collector qu'il voulait acheter - mais qui avait déjà été pris "comme par hasard" lorsqu'il s'est rendu au magasin... Bref, que je lui ai offert un super anniversaire... et c'est comme _ça _qu'il me remercie ?

Cette fois, c'est la guerre... Il va m'entendre le pervers de service. Moi, j'ai fait des efforts depuis le début de notre relation, je me suis forcé à changer, à accepter mes sentiments pour lui, à accepter les... manifestations physiques de notre amour. Et lui, depuis le début, il se moque de moi, me considère comme son objet; et surtout, il utilise le moindre petit moment de notre quotidien pour le mettre dans ses horribles Boy's Love. Mais son anniversaire, c'est la goutte d'eau de trop.

**POV Usagi-san:**

Je rentrais après une éreintante journée à la maison d'édition, à écouter les autres parler du nombre d'exemplaires de mon nouveau Boy's Love, Takano et Aikawa se disputaient sur la couleur de la jaquette et le type de la compta leurs criait dessus car il ne voulait pas faire imprimer le nombre d'exemplaires voulus par les deux ès ça Aikawa s'est souvenue que j'aivais pris un peu de retars sur mes délais et m'a forcé à écrire dans l'une des salles de réunion de la maison d'é ce que je voulais maintenant c'était m'écrouler sur le canapé du salon, prendre Misaki dans mes bras, et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douce peau de mon amour sous mes doigts et à sa jolie voix.

Je rentre enfin dans mon appartement et trouve mon Misaki déjà installé sur le canapé dans lequel j'avais prévu de m'affaler - génial, je n'ai même pas à l'attraper !  
>Oups ! Attention, code rouge ! Misaki me regarde avec le même regard que Hiroki lorsque j'avais renversé du café sur l'un de ses livres ! Ok, analyse du problème... Aïe ! Mon nouveau Boy's Love est posé sur la table ; il l'a lu ; il sait qu'il se fait du mal pourtant, à toujours les lire. Surtout celui-là : il était tellement mignon avec son dîner (presque) aux chandelles, son ours en peluche qu'il avait acheté juste avant que j'entre dans le magasin... Bref... Un véritable appel à l'écriture de Boy's Love. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à une scène mémorable, alors il y a deux solutions : soit il craque comme toujours et on passe une très bonne soirée ; soit cette fois il tient bon et je suis mal...<p>

- Misaki, je suis rentré, dis-je d'un ton calme, si il voit que je suis heureux de le voir je ne survivrais pas à la soirée.  
>- Bienvenu, dit-il d'un ton sec.<br>- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? osai-je.  
>- J'irais bien mieux si tu n'avais pas écrit cette chose, répondit-il en désignant mon livre.<br>- Mais Misaki, tu es tellement mignon, je peux en profiter pour écrire.  
>- Non tu ne peux pas. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment je me sens après avoir lu <em>ça <em>?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br>- Tu écris ces histoires à partir d'événements réels, tu les modifies, rajoutes des choses, des paroles... C'est ton fantasme tu l'as dit - comment veux-tu que je prenne le fait que tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi ? Ton personnage de Misaki n'est pas moi et ne le sera jamais ; tu rêves d'une relation que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir. Dans ces livres, tu décris un couple que tu aimerais que l'on forme - mais que l'on n'est pas. Comment je me sens après ça à ton avis ? Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le souhaites, c'est tout. Malheureusement pour toi je ne peux pas changer au point de ressembler à "Misaki".  
>Usagi-san sauta sur son amant et le renversa sur le canapé du salon, le serrant contre lui<p>

Misaki,, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris que tu étais complexé par tes performances sexuelles.  
>- Je ne suis pas complexé, mais je ne veux plus que tu te serves de situations réelles pour écrire tes Boy's Love ! Que tu appelles tes personnages Akihiko et Misaki passe encore ; mais notre relation me paraît très bien comme elle est. Je te préviens tout de suite Usagi-san : écris encore une histoire inspirée de situations réelles dans notre couple et ça va mal aller pour toi.<br>- Mais, mais... comment ça ?  
>- Je peux donner ton numéro de téléphone portable à tous les journaux à scandales du pays, je peux vendre TOUS tes ours en peluches, je peux jeter ton élevage de marimo, je peux inviter ton père à prendre le thé, je peux faire beaucoup. Et surtout, ne pense même pas à me toucher avant un bon moment, crois-moi.<br>- Non, tu ne ferais pas _ça_quand même ! s'écria Usagi-san.  
>- Oh que si, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.<br>- Ok Misaki, je te promets, cette fois c'est fini, juré. Je n'utiliserais plus notre vie pour écrire mes romans juré.  
>- Vaiment ?<br>Le visage de Misaki s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et dans ses yeux s'alluma une étincelle d'espoir.  
>- Oui, je te promets.<br>- Merci Usagi-san.

L'écrivain, face à la reconnaissance qui transparaissait sur le visage de son amant, finit par esquisser un sourire. Il l'embrassa, puis partit dans son bureau, pour écrire un nouveau chapitre commandé par son démon d'éditrice.  
>Resté seul dans le salon, Misaki prit une grande inspiration... et devint écarlate lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la nature de ses paroles, qui pouvaient être interprétées comme une déclaration.<br>Il se jura que plus jamais il ne dirait de telles choses et, toujours aussi rouge, il alla faire le dîner ; enfin comme pour une ultime vengeance envers Usagi, il mit plein de poivrons dans les plats. 


End file.
